Hologram X
Term 'Hologram X '''es un juego creado por Haina Company para la consola Bluegrey, protagonizado por Cooper, Azucena, Kiyoshi, Charlotte y Star y antagonizado por Yuzuki Whiterock, Rocky Shetaron y Anazami the Holo-Wolf. Jugabilidad Es un juego de Beat'em up-Aventura con elementos de Sandbox, rol y puzzles. Se posee a 5 personajes que tiene estadísticas, cada personaje gana EXP (Experiencia) con cada encuentro, con esta experiencia se puede subir de nivel hasta el nivel 20, lo cuales aumentan la HP (Puntos de vida) DF (Defensa) ATK (Ataque) y MP (Puntos de magia) ademas de que cada encuentro normal da cierta cantidad de dinero y en algunos casos, aprender ataques psiquicos, tambien se puede cambiar el lider del grupo. Tambien se puede explorar las zonas del juego, donde se pueden hacer encuentros normales y jefes/mini-jefes. En las zonas hay vendedores que nos dan armadura, armas y items curativos. El juego tambien se divide por "actos" donde se realizan misiones y explorar mas zonas. Historia Prologo: Un tiempo bastante lejano Un tiempo, bastante lejano, dos civilizaciones, una guiada por la magia y otra guiada por la tegnologia, vivieron en paz hasta que ambos terminaron en guerra, la civilizacion guiada por la magia gano victoriosamente, desterrando a la civilizacion guiada por la tegnologia al subterrano, donde permanecieron sin escapatoria alguna.' Act 1 "A problem has been detected" Un dia normal en el mundo holografico, se muestra a un erizo llamado Cooper Hakurei, hijo del antiguo difunto héroe Xilef Hakurei y de la cientifica Chloe Kenyza, junto a Cooper se ve una holograma llamada Star, holograma de una loba femenina creada por Chloe, Star se presenta a si misma y a Cooper, luego de esto, Cooper le pregunta a Star de que esta hablando, por lo que Star simplemente contesta "Olvidalo", un dia normal como cualquier otro. Se puede explorar la zona, hasta que se encuentra a una loba rosada, luego de su encuentro, Star la presenta como Azucena, una loba bastante introvertida, luego del encuentro de Azucena, se van a una caverna donde estaban las dos otras personas con las que se iban a encontrar, pero el puente se ve a Kylie interrumpiendo el paso, empieza el enfrentamiento con esta, atacarla hara que Kylie diga que estaba bajando su barra de HP por educacion, luego dira que recuerden que es un holograma de una fantasma/eriza, luego de decir esto, se marcha, si se elige no hacer "nada" por tres turnos, Kylie le agradecera al grupo por ser tan amables, Star la presenta, agregando que es un holograma de una fantasma/eriza, luego de esto, Kylie se marchara. Luego de lo anterior, se podra ingresar a la caverna, donde se encontrara a una gata y a un zorro, cuales Star presenta como a Charlotte, la gata amante de las cavernas y piedras preciosas y a Kiyoshi como el zorro bastante serio pero amable en el fondo, Charlotte luego pide el favor de recoger 12 piedras preciosas, luego de esto Charlotte les agradece, al salir de la caverna, notan una especie de un robot con forma de un tipo de especie con alas, Star dira "¿Que rayos?", terminando el acto 1. Act 2 "Virus" Luego del acto anterior, Cooper y Star salen nuevamente se encuentran con Azucena, Charlotte y Kiyoshi nuevamente, Star pregunta si vieron aquel extraña especie de robot con alas nuevamente, todos responden que no, luego de esto, habra que ir a la caverna nuevamente, pero sin antes de buscar equipamiento, luego de buscar equipamiento en la tienda de Claud Zonerth, vamos a la caverna, pero se nos suelta un dialogo diciendo "Tontos...", luego del dialogo se nos presenta un erizo blanco, este se presenta como Zev Whiterock, hermano mayor de una de los causantes de la ''catastrofe, luego de esto empieza una batalla contra Zev, luego de derrotarlo, se ira, el grupo queda sorprendido, por lo que van con los dos lideres de su mundo, el dios ''Zachary y la ''diablo ''Payton, luego de informarles de lo sucedido, Zachary y Payton se lo agradecen. Una escena extra aparece luego de finalizar el acto 2, mostrando una silueta femenina y otra masculina. Act 3 "Reunited" A base de la escena extra, se controla a Carna y a Tomohisa, personas de ambas siluetas, quienes lograron ir al subterreano de manera desconocida, luego de pasear por Tegnology City, aparece Zev nuevamente, Tomohisa le pregunta quien es este, Zev responde que no importa, desapareciendo de la escena, paseando nuevamente se encuentra con Star, quien, alegre por ver a Carna y a Tomohisa, Carna y Tomohisa siguen paseando hasta encontrarse con Star nuevamente, quien le presenta a Cooper, Azucena, Charlotte y Kiyoshi, Cooper menciona que Carna le parecia familiar... de igual manera, gracias a Azucena, se pudo descubrir que lo que querian los tres resposables del proximo cataclismo que ocurriria en el mundo holografico, lo cual seria al ''glitch que distorsionaria a todo el mundo holografico, creando un lugar de caos y destruccion, sin embargo, las razones del porque y para que son desconocidas, por lo que van hacia Graymont City, donde se supone que se encuentra este glitch, luego se suelta el dialogo de "Alguien esta vigilando a la distancia", mostrando una loba cerca de la zona donde estaba el grupo, deja salir una pequeña risa y se marcha, finalizando el acto 3. Act 4 "The problem seems to be because by the following file: Rocky_Shetaron.HL" Luego de que Carna y Tomohisa se unieran al grupo, van hacia Grayamont City, al inicio se topan con Rachelle, una holograma de una gata del tipico estereotipo rebelde, egocentrica y quien le gusta molestar, Rachelle intenta deternenos y nos reta a una pelea, sea cual sea nuestra opcion, empieza la pelea, cuando se le deja con 10 HP Rachelle detendra la pelea, diciendo que son buenos rivales y se ira, permitiendo ir a Graymont City, luego de pasar por los diferentes lugares y tiendas, al salir para ir donde se encuentra el glitch, se nos soltara el dialogo de "Sientes que alguien te observa...", dicho este dialogo, la loba se hace presente, presentandose como Sage Jairo, nos dice que si queremos ir a ver el glitch, mejor nos largaramos se larga y obviamente avanzamos, luego vamos cerca de una cueva donde esta el glitch, sin embargo, una eriza nos detiene, se nos presenta como Juno Clytamist, la guardiana del glitch, sin embargo, una loba la golpea dejandola en el suelo, resulta ser Sage, ayudamos a Juno a levantarse, se une a la batalla y la pelea contra Sage empieza, luego derrotarla esta simplemente rie y se marcha, corremos a la cueva y vemos que el chip no esta ahi, en su lugar esta el diamante de Yuzuki, por lo que se nos da a entender que Yuzuki robo el chip, finalizando el acto 4. Act 5 "Glitch" Al dia siguiente salimos, pero vemos que todo esta... "glitcheado", todo esta fuera de lo común y sin logica alguna, en seguida nos encontramos con Azucena, Charlotte, Kiyoshi, Carna y Tomohisa, nos damos cuenta que en la caverna es donde esta el glitch, nos vamos a la caverna, en la entrada nos detiene un holograma de una loba, creada por Yuzuki, y Zev, luego de enfrentarnos contra ellos desaparecen, entramos y nos encontramos con Yuzuki, ella nos evita la entrada al lugar donde esta Rocky, empezando la batalla con esta, luego de una costosa batalla, Yuzuki, antes de morir nos explica el porque hace esto, empieza una cinematica de Yuzuki y Zev, de niños siendo huerfanos, nos cuenta que cuando era niña, pudo ver que la superficie es bastante cruel y disgustosa, como el mundo holografico, nos llama idiotas y esta desaparece, avanzamos y nos encontramos con el glitch, que se dice a si mismo como Rocky y resulta ser el "Hermano gemelo" de Star, nos dice que nos alejemos, luego de esto empieza la batalla, Rocky esta en su pre-forma base, luego de un rato el finalmente se vuelve loco, nos cuenta que ahora solo siente odio a pesar de ser un holograma glitcheado, nos insulta de las peores maneras y finalmente empieza la batalla, esta vez Rocky puede esquivar, a diferencia de los demas. Al quitarle un cuarto de HP nos dira "Estoy.. f..e..l..i..z, ugh, Star y ustedes, sus ataques no son nada, soy el dueño de esta dimension, les pondre tan altas temperaturas que estaran gritando por agua", la batalla seguira y al dejarle la mitad de HP nos dira "Amigos... no, ¡ugh!, si las altas temperaturas no son suficientes para ustedes, ¡los pondre a las temperaturas bajo cero!", un poco despues nos dira que esta preparando un ataque especial, en esta fase sera imposible hacerle daño a Rocky y es muy importante tener el escudo protector, por el contrario nos dara un Game Over asegurado, al momento del ataque especial nos lo lanzara, pero al tener un escudo protecto, este lo detectara y se lo devolvera a Rocky drenando completamente su HP, luego de esto nos dice "Amigos... ugh, Star, vete al infierno y arde ahi, donde perteneces", luego de sus ultimas palabras desaparece, finalizando el acto 5. Epilogo: Happy Ending Ahora salimos de la casa y vemos que todo esta normal, nos encontramos con Azucena, Kiyoshi, Charlotte, Tomohisa y Carna, vamos a la caverna, vemos que todo esta normal, podemos explorar las zonas para luego llegar al lugar de los recuerdos, donde manejamos a Carna y Cooper, vemos un archivo de recuerdos, perteneciente a la familia Hakurei, donde vemos los recuerdos borrados por el destierro de Carna por el anterior gorbenador, Cooper y Carna se miran, abrazandose, un poco despues Cooper les da a Tomohisa y a Carna un aparato para volver al mundo holografico cuando quieran, Tomohisa y Carna agradecen y se van, el juego finalmente termina con una imagen de los 7 personajes jugables meintras suena el tema del titulo. Personajes Héroes *Cooper the Hedgehog *Star the Holo-Hedgehog *Azucena the Wolf *Kiyoshi the Fox *Charlotte the Cat *Allison "Carna" the Hedgecat *Tomohisa the Fox Villanos *Rocky Shetaron *Yuzuki Whiterock *Anazami the Holo-Wolf *Zev Whiterock *Sage Jairo Secundarios *Chloe Kenyza *Zachary Queenye *Payton Queenye *Kylie Ghost *Juno Clytamist Música Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos de aventuras